Mes chers parents je pars
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Naruto découvre une lettre pliée à la hâte, posée sur le bord de la table à manger. Et l'espace d'une soirée d'été, le temps semble s'arrêter pour la famille Uzumaki.


Mes chers parents je pars

C'était une belle soirée d'été et depuis la terrasse on entendait le chant des cigales. Dans la forêt, tel des esprits espiègles, dansaient entre les branches des lucioles dorées. Une colonne de fourmis suivait le canyon qu'avait creusé dans le sable un verre de saké renversé. La brise faisait onduler l'herbe, la faisait siffler doucement, comme le souffle léger d'un enfant endormi. Sur la table, les bougies illuminaient les restes d'un repas, la cire colorée coulait sur le bois poli, lacs brûlants et éphémères. La porte vitrée était entrouverte, un rideau flottait paresseusement dans l'entrebâillement, indécis. Les dalles de pierre étaient encore tièdes de la chaleur qu'elles avaient absorbées durant la journée. Mais comme après toutes les belles journées d'été, un orage se préparait. Bientôt, la pluie viendrait battre sur les tuiles du toit, faisant chanter la maison tout entière.

Elle attrapa son châle et sortit sur la terrasse. Il était assis, adossé au mur, les jambes ramenées contre le torse, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle alla chercher une bougie sur la table, et, protégeant la flamme vacillante de sa main, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa un soupire s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Elle passa le bras derrière son dos et posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds.

\- Naruto ?

Elle n'avait pas cessé le balais de ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond. Elle regardait un papillon de nuit qui voletait de manière paniquée autour d'un réverbère, se cognant contre la vitre brûlante. Le bruit angoissé des ailes de ces créatures l'avait toujours dégoutée et elle faisait son possible en temps normal pour éviter leur présence. Mais ce soir, ce ballet ridicule la fascinait.

\- Hun ?

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour des hanches d'Hinata, la tête toujours posée sur son épaule, refusant de croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y verrait, ou plutôt, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il avait au fond des yeux.

\- L'orage va bientôt éclater.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- La vaisselle est encore sur la table.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui répondre, et esquissa le geste de se relever. Mais il serra ses bras autour de ses hanches, la clouant au sol, à ses côtés. Elle sourit et poussa un léger soupire.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais qu'elle nous aime encore ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait la quarantaine, il était l'Hokage du village et pourtant il était assis par terre, s'adressant à Hinata par monosyllabes, boudant comme un gosse de douze ans. S'il avait été d'humeur, il aurait sans doute rit de l'ironie, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

Une grosse goute venait de s'écraser sur sa main, elle l'essuya sur son châle et tourna le regard vers le ciel. On voyait encore quelques étoiles briller ça et là. Dans la forêt, les lucioles avaient disparues. Les cigales s'étaient tues. À l'étage, elle pouvait entendre son fils ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, un rectangle de lumière vient illuminer un coin d'herbe.

\- Elle reviendra tu sais.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand elle aura vu tout ce qu'elle voulait voir.

La brise était devenue plus sifflante, les serviettes posées sur la table s'étaient envolées et la flamme de la bougie qu'Hinata tenait dans sa main devenait de plus en plus faible. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le grondement de l'orage. Bientôt, des trombes d'eaux viendraient transformer les rues en torrents. Une goutte vint s'écraser dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il entendait son fils marcher de long en large dans sa chambre, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Hinata avait soufflé la flamme de la bougie, épargnant ses souffrances.

\- Je savais qu'un jour elle partirait, mais je crois que je m'étais persuadé que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il s'était redressé et avait desserré son étreinte. Il parlait en regardant la cime des arbres qui dansaient doucement dans le vent. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, prenant son autre main dans la sienne.

\- Elle reviendra.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le paysage. Elle avait serré sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle attendait l'explosion qui n'allait pas tarder. Lentement, un grondement se mit à monter dans l'air et atteint son paroxysme en faisant vibrer les vitres de la maison. Elle adorait les averses d'été, aussi violentes qu'éphémères, lavant à grande eau la chaleur de la journée. Mais elle détestait l'orage, la tension et l'électricité dans l'air lui rappelait les champs de batailles.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'étage et la silhouette hirsute d'un jeune homme de vingt ans se découpa dans le rectangle de lumière.

\- Papa ! Tu as réparé le paratonnerre ? J'ai pas envie de griller !

\- Lui, il est resté… Marmonna Naruto.

Elle éclata de rire et le tira par la manche pour le forcer à se lever. La pluie avait commencé à tomber soudainement, les goutes ricochaient dans les bols, sur la table, dans les verres, faisaient tinter les vitres dans une cacophonie endiablée. La porte se ferma, les laissant disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques instant plus tard, le rectangle de lumière s'éteignit. La pluie avait faiblit, l'orage était passé, les bols et les verres étaient remplis d'eau et les lacs de cire avaient fondus. Au loin, le scintillement des lucioles faisait briller les feuilles des arbres.

Mes chers parents, je pars, je vous aime mais je pars. Himawari.


End file.
